Fairy Tail Killer Magic Games
by Flipkicks
Summary: Fairy Tail is now the weakest guild in all of Fiore. With the Magic Games coming up, Master Makarov decided to have Team Natsu go get one of their top mage back. Will they be able to reclaim their title as the strongest guild or will they fall? My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail: Grand Magic Games

**I do not own fairy tail**

New Characters

Age 17:Jago (Jay-go) Killer instinct 2013 based (Troy Baker V.O) with kakashi (Naruto) headband over his right eye, without mask lelouch based, the Tibetan tattoo changed tiger to a dragon. – A mimic dragon slayer (Fire based) can copy any magic except celestrial magic.

Attacks: Wind Kick, Endokuken (Fire Ball Natsu based) Shindokuken (uppercut) Ice barrage (Gray based) Laser Blade, Weapon changed (Erza Based) Dragon's Spirit

Wizard Game outfit-K. I 3 pant without the knee guards, shirt based as Strider Hiryu

Personality: A very down to earth, very mature unlike his cousin Natsu. only uses full power if he was pushed to his limits. Sometimes goes berserk because of his right eye. Very caring towards his friends of Fairy Tail. Lucy's love interest.

Background: usually dragon slayers would only have one parent, but in Jago's case he has both a mother and father dragons. Jago's father is close friends to Igneel, which somewhat makes him and Natsu cousins. He's a very powerful young mage in Fairy Tail's history: becoming the youngest S-class mage at the 10. Since his parents have different magic, Jago was taught to master any type of magic based on his parents. He is a 1st generation type Dragon Slayer.

Age 19;WarHawk (Travis Willingham V.O) (Saber tooth):Another mimic dragon Slayer (Ice Based) can beat Natsu, Gray and Erza. Jago's rival

Attacks: ice hawk (similar to Gray and Lyon) Ice tomahawks, Ice Dragon's Roar and Ice Cross (Nero DMC based) Dragon Force

Outfit: shirtless with native America theme tattoo's on his shoulders. rugged based pants ( Ryu from street fighter based)

Personality: A very serious nature around him. Seeks to be the strongest fighter like Sting.

Background: He, like the other D.S, have only one parental dragon. His father has given him tomahawks as his birthday gift. He would later kill him like Sting and Rouge in order to prove he's superior than him. He has heard another mimic D.S like himself, so he would join Saber tooth in order to prove he's better than Jago. a 3rd generation Dragon Slayer.

* * *

V.O

Sting-Yuri lowenthal

Rouge-Johnny yong Bosch

Minerva- Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Jiemma-Liam O'Brien (Asura's wrath based)

" "-Talking

' '-Thought

**Bold-**attack

* * *

Chapter 1

An old Friend

Fairy Tail

Master Makarov's office

X791

Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy were summon to Master Makarov's office for something.

"Master you wish to see us?" Erza asked

"Yes, I have a assignment for your team. The mission is to get one of our top wizards back. I want Wendy to come with you since he's very powerful. Take this," Master handed a file to Natsu, "Lucy, since you don't know him, he doesn't have a name rather a code name we gave him. His name is Jago, a very young and powerful wizard that has beaten everyone here in fairy tail." He finished which shocked Lucy.

"He's that powerful?!" she questioned

"We'll tell you on the way." Said Gray

"Alright, Dismissed." Master said as the Team left Master Makarov's office.

* * *

Fairy Tail

Bar Area, Wendy, Carla and Happy joins them

"This Jago guy can beat everyone?!" Lucy yelled

"Yes, Jago is the youngest to achieve a 'S-Class' Mage at the age of 10, beating my age." Erza said

"The reason why he's so powerful is because he's a skilled mimic dragon slayer and he's my cousin." Natsu explained his part.

'Mimic dragon slayer?' Lucy thought

"Just like Gajeel, Wendy and Myself: he was raised by a dragon and learned a usual Dragon slayer art, But in his case: He was raised by two Dragons instead of one, so he learned the mimic style art." Natsu explained about his cousin's past.

"2 DRAGON?!" Lucy yelled

"Yeah, from what gramps and Natsu told us and from what we saw, Jago carries a large sword around his back from his father, a mask that is from his mother, a headband, a necklace and a wristband from one of our deceased members what was really close to him. " Gray explained

"Wow." said Wendy

"Where does he live anyway? Does he live far?" Lucy asks her team.

"He lives in the mountains northeast of here." Erza said.

"Let's get going! I'm all fired up! I can't wait to see me cousin!" yelled Natsu

* * *

A Tibetan Village

4 days later

110 miles northeast of Magnolia

30 miles till his temple/dojo

2 hour break

" I cannot believe he lives this far!" Lucy complained still recovering from the long walk.

"This is his only home, Lucy…his real home." Natsu said

"What makes him so special huh? We still need to train for the upcoming wizard games." Lucy asked

"What makes him special is his right eye. That right eye of his isn't really his. That eye belonged to our old member, Alexis. She was everything to Jago. Since we were at tenoru island, Jago returned back here since we were stuck there for 7 year, making him 17 now. He was here for some self-control from what the others say." Erza said

"Well we're almost there, let's get going." Said Carla

"Aye Sir!" said Happy

* * *

Jago's temple/dojo

Outside

The team could see Jago's home but Carla heard something odd and it was loud, coming from the inside of Jago's home."What's that noise? Carla asks

"That's Jago alright. I know that voice. It's called a gyuto." Erza said, knowing the young mage's past.

"Ok, lets get the show on the road." Natsu said as he opened the door.

(Double Helix Jago combo trailer, that's how I based this fight)

"YO Jago!" Natsu yelled causing Jago to stop his gyuto. He starts getting up slowly with a snarling like a tiger. He then turns around, cracking his knuckles as his eyes began to glow red and assumes a fighting position.

"Jago wai-" Gray tried to speak but he was kicked in the face by Jago's wind kick and he starts beating down Gray.

"Gray!" Natsu said as he got into the fight to backup Gray but to no avail as Jago hit Natsu with a shadow wind kick. He kicked Natsu into Gray as they bumped into wall, which Jago started to gather his magic into his right hand, 2 fireballs hit both of them and he starts gathering a larger power "**ENDOKUEKN**!" he yelled hitting them.

"Jago stop!" Erza said as she re-equip into her robe of Yuen as she tries to stop his rampage. Jago manages to dodge one of her attacks by sweeping her feet, hitting her with his large Endokuken than hitting her with a wind kick and following it by hitting her hit with his best move "**Shindokuken**!" he yelled as a gave her a fierce uppercut that send shock waves from the hit, sending her into the ceiling.

"Erza!" both Natsu and Gray yelled. Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla were just astonished on how a single uppercut knocks her out.

"Damnit Jago! **_Karyū no Tekken_**" Natsu Yelled

"**_Aisu Meiku_: _Cōrudo Ekusukaribā_**" Gray summons a large ice sword.

They both launched into Jago as he uses his re-equip ability to change his sword 2 katana's he calls Yamato. He manages to block both of their attacks.

'Damnit Jago! Stop will ya!?" Gray yelled something caught his eye.

'No way?' he thought, "Natsu, we have to cover his right eye." He said to Natsu

"Is it that mark again?" Natsu asks

"Yeah, its gonna be tough since its been years since we last fought him." Gray said

"Yeah, I hear ya…" Natsu said

"Lets go…"Gray said

**To Be Continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Killer Magic Games

Chapter 2: The Dragon Spirit.

Jago's Temple/dojo

"You know the gameplay, right Natsu?" Gray asks

"Yeah, let's hope we still manage…" Natsu said.

"Alright, here goes….**_Aisu Meiku_:**_ **Nadare**_!"(Ice Maker: Avalanche) Gray said as he uses his new move. He puts his hand on the floor, as the room got real cold with spikes all around Jago's place. Jago manages to dodge some spikes but he got a deep cut on his right calf.

"Natsu, Now!" Gray yelled at him."**_Karyū no hiry____ū ry_****___ūsei_ furasshu!"**(Fire dragon's flash meteor) Natsu said revealing a new move, he gathers his fire above his head, making a huge Meteor as he throws it towards Jago, who is unfazed "Strike from the Heavens: **Zoidyne**!" Jago says as he shot lightning from his hands towards Natsu's Meteor, which he was able to destroy.

"Damnit, this is going to get bad if we don't stop this Gray." Natsu said feeling a little tired due to amount of Magic he used.

"Yeah… lets hope we more in us." Gray said.

"Looks like I might need to use this than," Jago said, as did a weird stance "Dragon's Spirit!" He yelled as this Gold/Red aura appeared around him.

"This has gotten more difficult." Gray said with Natsu nodded

1 hour into the fight

Natsu and Gray manage to survive Jago's Dragon's Spirit enchantment. Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy are just plain scared of Jago's destructive power. Jago's place is almost destroyed that they can see the huge bell in the background.

'Natsu, Gray…'all of them thought as they continue to witness this brutal battle from all three of them.

Jago managed to throw Gray into near support pillar, breaking it completely. Natsu launched towards him "**_Karyū no Kagizume_**" he yelled but Jago block his attack with one of his own attacks "**_Karyū no_ Kurosusrasshu**!"(Fire Dragon cross slash) Jago yelled as both of his arms started to catch on fire as he hit Natsu that made a 'X' shape. The attack ends up sending Natsu to Jago's shrine area.

Gray managed to get up "Jago! Stop it us! Natsu and Gray!" he yelled trying to make Jago stop but to no avail as Jago grabs Gray's head "**Heat End**…" a large explosion sending Gray towards Natsu.

"Gray! Natsu!" Lucy yelled which caught Jago's attention. He launches towards Lucy "LUCY!" said both Natsu and Gray. As Jago was about to go in for the kill he had this imaginative hallucination of Alexis 'Jago, Stop!" the illusion of Alexis said as she appeared in his head which made Jago stop as right in front of Lucy.

"P-p-please…. C-c-c-cover my eye." Jago stuttered/muttered to Lucy as she simply nodded. She covered his right eye with his headband, which made him collapsed on Lucy. Both Natsu and Gray managed to get up from that beating as they both head towards them.

"Looks like you stopped him Lucy." Natsu said to her as Gray and himself,walking towards her.

"Yeah but why did he stop?" Lucy asks as she looked at the now unconscious Jago.

"Maybe that "Alexis hallucination" what stopped him." Gray said

'Alexis Hallucination' both Lucy and Wendy thought of it but they stopped as they both remembered that Erza was stuck on the ceiling. "Um guy, we have to get Erza down now." Lucy said which made them nodded as they both tried to get her down to no success for the first 10 times, they managed to get her down after the 25th try.

"Wendy go and heal all three of them." Lucy instructed Wendy which she complied.

"Come on, let's all go to sleep once Wendy is done and we can talk to Jago in the morning." Lucy said which all of them nodded.

* * *

The Guest bedroom:Erza managed to regain consciousness

"Natsu, just how strong is he anyway?" Carla asks him about his cousin.

"Well like I said, he was raised by 2 dragons, the gifts he's gotten from both of his parents and the others from Alexis." Natsu said

"But who is this Alexis person anyway?" Wendy asks

"Alexis is a former member of Fairy Tail, she died protecting him. She was considered one of our best mages in Fairy Tail from her talents and that eye of hers. She was a sister figure to Jago as she was with him all the time. She was 24 when she was with us when she was alive. Everyone in the Fairy Tail looked up to her, including Laxus, Mira, and myself. During one of the missions she has taken during the time, she took Jago with her so he could get better. The mission turned bad during the 4th day, which a civil war happen happened between two different countries outside of Fiore. She was sent to stop the war but to no avail. Jago got hurt during a surprise bombing which caused him to lose his right eye. Alexis was mortally wounded from the attack, she still has some magic in her to transport her eye and memories to Jago. he never said what was her dying wish was or how he got the necklace, the wristband, her headband or her eye. He mostly kept it in for years after her death. He was only 7 years old when she died. After that, he trained most of the time perfecting his skills and copying a lot of magic from different people. He would later enter the S-class to prove he deserves to be one of Fairy Tail's elites. He passed with flying colors, not getting hit once." Erza explained the story

"Wow…" which made Lucy Wendy and Carla to think on his dark past.

"Well anyway, lets rest up." Erza commanded which they all nodded.

Next Day

Jago's room

Jago wakes up feeling like crap, "Where am I?" he asks to himself but someone was in there with him

"You're in your room, Jago." Said a familiar voice

"Who are you?" he asks the young woman in his room.

"My name is Lucy. You kind of went berserk yesterday." Lucy introduced herself to him.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. I bet master and the others have told you about me right?" he asks knowing the answer

"Yes, master has sent us to have you come back to Fairy Tail since we could use the help for the upcoming Magic Games." She says

"I see," he says "wait is Erza and the others ok?" he remembers what he did yesterday.

"Yeah, don't worry, she fine. If you're going to look for her she's in one of our guest bedroom with the others." Lucy says with a smile

"Thanks for the update, Lucy." He smiles underneath his mask as he got up to see them with Lucy going with him.

* * *

Erza/Gray/Natsu/Wendy/Lucy's room

"Your sure you are ok Erza?" Gray said concern of her condition.

"Yes Gray, I'm ok, just bruised." She assured him as they all heard a knock.

"Erza, its me, can I come in?" Jago said being polite.

"Yes Jago, you can come in." Erza said. Both Jago and Lucy entered the room

"How are you doing Erza? I'm sorry if I hurt you and the others." Jago apologizing for his actions last night.

"I'm ok, just bruised is all. We're all ok since Wendy here has healed us." Erza said

"Heal?" Jago questioned since he doesn't know Wendy's power.

"I'm a sky dragon slayer like you and Natsu." She said shyly

"She's a dragon slayer?" Jago had a hard time thinking a small, polite and shy girl could be a dragon slayer.

"We had the same face and expression when we learn she was a dragon slayer." Said Natsu with his trademark smirk.

"Well any you know why we came here Jago. Has Lucy told you about it?" Gray asks his friend

"About the Games? Yea she told me. Since I accidentally kicked your asses last night, I guess I owe you. I'll come back to Fairy Tail." Jago said

"By the way…where is your Fairy Tail mark? And why do you have that huge tattoo mark on you?" Natsu asked his cousin.

"The tattoo is on my left arm is where I'm going to put some magic since the village felt his raw power in me that they had to put a tattoo seal mark so I can mark sure I don't blow anything up. As for my Fairy Tail mark, I had Macao put it on my here." Jago said as he lifted his right arm revealing his mark on his ribcage.

"Well since we are done here, Jago pack your things. You're coming back home." Erza said with a smile

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail

Killer Magic Games

Chapter 3

The Deal

Magnolia

Café express, 4 days later

All 8 of them were having a small break from their long walk from Jago's village. He was learning about Wendy, Carla and the other new members of Fairy Tail during his long journey when he left Fairy Tail, he also learned on what happened to them all during the 7-year time skip. He told them what he did when he left Fairy Tail from self-control of his power to improving his own techniques. "So Jago, you're willing to take these pill for the upcoming games?" Erza said. She told him during their long walk about the pills that will lower his power just for the games; Master asked the council if he could participate the games. The council did agree he can but as long as he takes these pills they made just for him.

"Well since Fairy Tail is now the weakest guild in all of Fiore. I am willing to take the pills just to help out the guild." Jago said smiling, looking down at the pills in his left hand, (The pill looks like a white Advil pill) that Erza gave him during their long walk.

"You know that the pill will make you feel more weaker now then how you are now, right?" Lucy said, they told him during their walk.

"Yeah, but as long my eye is still able to copy my opponents moves or my real own moves still have more kick than I'm fine." He told them without regret.

"Well Let's get going. We have to tell gramps about this." Gray said as he got up as well as the others. They left the café as they paid the bill and the tip as well.

* * *

Fairy Tail guild

Bar Area

Natsu opened the door, "We're back!" he yelled in a happy voice

"Welcome back, guys." MiraJane greeted with her usual smile as she gave some of the guild members their beer.

"Who's that guy with you, Natsu?" Elfman asks concern about Jago

"Believe or not Elfman, it's little Jago is all grown up now." Erza said happily as she patted Jago on the back which shocked the guild on how big Jago has gotten for the past 7-years.

"Little Jago is now all big." Mira said as she walks towards him, she touched his mask as Jago started to loosen up his mask, taking it off revealing his true face.

"Its me all right, Mira…" Jago said as Mira touched his check as she started to cry as she hugged.

"Nee-san" said Elfman concerned about his older sister. But he remembers how close Jago was to Mira when he was young, so he smiled for at the there little reunion.

"Elfman, who's Jago?" Lisanna asks since she didn't have much interaction with him

"That's Jago, even though you don't remember that much, look at the picture here." Elfman said as he pointed out a picture by the mission board that had Jago in the middle with Natsu and Gray beside on his left and right. Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, Erza and Cana where in the back of them where Mira stick out bunny ear behind Jago, Lisanna did the same to Natsu.

"Oh wow..." Lisanna said as she begins to remember some part of Jago

'Jago, my boy. It's good to see you again." Master said as he heard a commotion from his office.

"Good to see you as well, Master." Jago said with a smile

"We have much to discuss my boy. Come with me to my office since we have something to discuss about the upcoming games." Master said as Jago simply nodded as he and master walked to his office.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild: Master Makarov's

"Did Erza and the others told you about it, right?" Master asked

"Yes sir, they did. They told me that the games are coming an you need the best to represent the guild." Jago said from what he was told.

"You are correct. Due to us being on Tenrou Island for being 7 years, the guild would become the weakest guild in all of Fiore. So now I need you to be apart of this. We need you my boy." Master said with a serious voice.

"Ok master, I'll be in the games with Fairy Tail. But answer me this." Jago said to master

"Ask your question, I figure you might need some clarity." He says knowing what Jago is going to say

"I thought the island was destroyed from what I've heard from the others. Was the island safe or destroyed?" Jago asks about the incident he heard from his friends at the guild.

"It's actual safe thanks to the 1st master of Fairy Tail, Marvis Vermillion." He responded

"I thought she's dead sir. How can she be alive?" he asks from what Master told him just now.

"She is indeed dead but since her magic is so strong she is able to make a physical appearance." He responded again

'Well if he says so than I have to believe it.' He thought, "How are we going to compete since we are a big guild?" he asks again

"Well the council says we can have up to 1 or 2 team to be our represent us." He responded

"Alright, but I might need someone to be our observer for us, there's one person I can trust one in mind." Jago says which made master confuse.

"Why's that?" Master asking this time

"For some reason master, I can feel this weird presence that will be coming to the games." Jago told Master

"Ok, I can scenes what you maybe feeling. Is it my son, Ivan?" Master asking again

"It could be sir, but it's just a feeling I have." Jago says what he's feeling

"Who do you have in mind, Jago?" Masters asks

"Jellal." Jago says with a serious tone "I know where he's going to be, I need you to have him be our observer for the games, master." He finished with master thinking of what his best mage just said as they heard someone yelling.

* * *

Fairy Tail: Bar Area: Same time

Natsu and the others were having some conversations about Jago and how well they think they can do in the upcoming games. Natsu and Gray started to get violent than they started a huge fight in the guild. Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna and Mira sweat dropped from it as the guild start to be destroyed until…

"WILL YOU STOP!" Erza yelled which made the whole guild just stop from their S-class knight. The commotion caused both Master and Jago to come out of the office

"What's going on here?!" Master furiously questioned the whole guild.

"It was Gray and Natsu!" all of the members of the guild pointed out which made the two scared.

"Natsu! Gray!" Master yelled as he started to grow big from his titan magic, which made the boys almost piss themselves. Master ended up hitting both of them to the door, which actually broke from the force of his punch.

"Erza, take your team including Juvia to this location." Master said as he handed to her. "The location on the sheet of paper is to a beach house. The beach house is where you are going to train." Master said

"Training?" said Lucy who was confused as ever.

"Since you guys are going to train for the upcoming games, master though that it would be best for you all to this isolated area." Jago explained part of it.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Erza asked her friend

"I will come later though, Master and I have some business to take care of first. Also on the paper have different locations for each of you. I will help you guy's train since I know some moves that could help you guys greatly." Jago said as he explained the other part of their training.

"Jago will go to the beach house later in afternoon, in the meantime find the box in the beach house, as instructed on the sheet of paper. Dismissed." He issued which they all nodded as Lucy and Erza started to drag both Natsu and Gray to the nearest table.

10 minutes after, Jago and Master had left to meet Jellal.

* * *

Magnolia; hidden area

Master and Jago were walking in the streets of Magnolia, as they were looking Jellal.

"You think he's going to show up Jago?" Master asks on Jellal if he will show up.

"I know it because my eye doesn't lie." Jago said as he lifted his headband over his right eye.

"If you say so…" Master muttered looking around until

"Found him." Jago says as he pointed out a dark area, which made the master confuse.

"He's over there? But I don't see anything Jago." Master said still confuses.

"Its magic sir, my eye can see through it." Jago said as he dispels the hidden area.

"Oh, well if it isn't Jago and Master Makarov of Fairy Tail. What do I owe the pleasure of you two finding us?" the familiar face said

"Jellal, I think you know why we are here. After all, you still owe me that favor couple years ago." Jago smirked, as did Jellal.

"Well since you and Master Makarov are here. What do you want?" Jellal asks since he doesn't know what he was going to say next

"Master and myself would like you and your team to be our observers in the upcoming games." Jago said which Jellal is confused on the request.

"Observers?" Jellal asks

"Yes, Jago thinks something will happen in the upcoming games, he would like for you and the team to spot anything out of the ordinary. He thinks that my son, Ivan, will appear in the games" Master explains on what Jago had felt.

"Well since I owe Jago, I'll help you guys." Jellal said as he shakes hand with Master Makarov.

"So, what do I or my team have to observe in the games?" Jellal asks

"Well, we know that Ivan is going to the games with his team from what Gajeel awhile ago. I know that there will be some corruption in the games, I want your team to blend in the crowd and find anything suspicious looking or anyone suspicious." Master Makarov explains his plans as Jellal nods

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail: Killer Games Magic Games

Chapter 4: Day one of training and an unexpected guest

**Sorry if it took me a while to write the chapter, been busy with some college stuff and writing some stories like the next chapter in my other story called "Code Geass R2: Rewritten" and a new story for fire emblem awakening called "F.E.A (fire emblem awakening) the assassin, the exalt, the traveler and the avatars.**

**please send me reviews so i can get better and know how you guys like it or what i can change. **

**i do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Magnolia Beach

After the meeting with Jellal, Jago went to the beach to meet up with his friends. He got there around 15-20 minutes. He saw Natsu and Gray arguing on the beach while Lucy, Wendy ignored it, Juvia on the other hand is love stroked by Gray as usual. Erza was probably inside the Beach house relaxing from Jago's thoughts.

"Hey guys…what's up?" Jago said to them as he approaches them.

"Well, while you were with master, these two idiots decided on who's the strongest between them and you see this." Lucy said as she pointed out to them.

"Well, I hope Erza doesn't beat us up for it…" Jago says nervously and sweat drops since he had taken the pill and now he is at equal power to Erza.

"I don't think Erza will beat you up but I can't say the same thing for them." Wendy said nervously as they continue to watch Natsu and Gray beat the crap out of each other. It lasted about 20-25 minutes before Erza came out of the beach house. As she got out all of them got very nervous; Lucy, Wendy, Jago and Juvia instantly started shake while Gray and Natsu did they comedic Happy #2.

"Natsu, Gray." Erza said as the two said "AYE!"

"You two should train alone instead of beating the hell out of each other." Erza said as the two nodded in agreement, both of their legs started to shake uncontrollable due to them being afraid of Erza.

"Did you guys find the box?" Jago asked the group.

"Yeah, right here." Lucy said as she picked up the near by box beside her, containing some weird orbs. Jago looks at the box as he smiles that everything is set up now.

"Good, these orbs are called second origins, they will unlock hidden potential in each of you. In order to unlock your hidden potential, you must go through a severe pain throughout your body. It can take up to a hour or two depending on how strong you all are." Jago explained as he picked up an orb. "The reason why it won't go through my body is because I already unlocked my potential if you guys were wondering." He said again explaining.

"How bad is the pain?" Juvia questioned from what Jago said earlier.

"Extreme pain." Jago said in a straight out voice, which made Wendy very nervous. Jago saw Wendy a little scared as he walked up to her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can take it Wendy. You don't have to be afraid of it." Jago said trying to cheer Wendy up, which she started to have a little smile. Jago than goes to the box, grabbing the orbs and handing each of them one. "Hope you all can take it, good luck." Jago said as he walked away to the beach. As soon as he lay on the ground in a mantis style doing his usual gyuto, he heard all of them screaming in pain.

* * *

1 hour later

Jago still doing his gyuto, he stopped due to a portal appearing from the sky. 'What the hell?' Jago thought as a woman appeared, free falling. Jago was able to get a good look at her, as she appears to be Erza. "ERZA!" Jago yelled as he got up, running towards her. 'What the hell is Erza doing? I don't remember this happening when I took it!' Jago thought he continued to run. He managed to catch her in a bridal-style. 'Wait…when did Erza cut her hair? And when did she wore this?' he thought as he examined her whole outfit. She was wearing a metal like bikini outfit with a cloth hanging around her waist area, a dark blue scarf around her neck and metal boots with thigh-like socks. He was blushing since he hadn't seen Erza in this outfit before.

"Erza, wake up!" Jago tried as gently shook her to no luck. He continues to think of something to wake up 'Erza' when he thought of the perfect idea: tickling her, the only weakness everyone in Fairy Tail knew. He gently lays her on the sand and ticks her on her stomach as she started to giggle than it turns into a full laughter that Jago somewhat knew.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-stop hahahaha I cant breath!" 'Erza' said from the nonstop tickling she is receiving from Jago. He stops tickling her as she gets up slowly.

"Who are you? Your not the Erza that I know." Jago demanded from 'Erza.'

"My name is Erza Knightwalker. I'm a knight of the Edolas kingdom, who are you?" Erza Knightwalker said telling some part of herself, as she was able to recover from the tickling.

"Names Jago, I'm a member of Fairy Tail." He introduced himself to Knightwalker.

"A member of Fairy Tail. Huh?" She muttered to herself as she remembered her Earthland counterpart. She summoned her spear "You will tell me where Scarlet is!" she yelled as she began to charge towards Jago.

"Wow there!" Jago said as he re-equip long katana. "Can't we talk this out? I don't know what your beef is with Erza but violence isn't always the answer!" Jago said as he blocked all of her attacks and tries to reason with her.

"NO! Until your dead, there will be no reason!" she said as she keeps on attacking Jago while he continues to block her attacks. "Why won't attack me back?!" Knightwalker said as she continues her assault on Jago.

"I don't have a reason to attack you. You're attacking me with blind rage for rematch against Erza." Jago said as he managed to dodge the tip of her spear

"_**Shinkū no Yari, Meru Fōsu**_" Knightwalker yelled as her spear changed formed as she lunged her spear, making a whirlwind blast, aiming at Jago.

'Ah Crap….' Jago thought as a fierce wind was heading towards him. Jago had an idea; he lifted his left knee to his lower abs. "**Kagekaze no kikku!**"(Shadow Wind kick) Jago yelled as he used his shadow wind kick to turn invisible so he can get through Knightwalker's attack. He was able to hit Knightwalker's chest are, she got hit hard as she splashed into the water. 'Whoops that hit harder than I expected.' He thought as Knightwalker got up from that hit.

"I hope you have a death wish kid." Knightwalker said in a very threatening voice.

'Looks like I piss her off. I hope I can stand up to her attacks.' Jago thought since he took the pill and he doesn't know how strong Knightwalker is.

She changed the tip of her spear into her trademark look. "Try to defend my attacks, Jago." She said as she began to attack Jago. He was able to dodge and defend some of her attacks but some of her attacks managed to give Jago some deep cuts on his right shoulder and left forearm.

'Damn she's good. Wish she wasn't Erza's polar opposite' Jago thinks as he's still dodge her fierce attacks. "_**R******__ēzāburēdo_!" (Laser blade) Jago yelled trying to defend himself from Knightwalker's attacks. The two weapon masters fought for at least about 10-24 minutes trying to get the best of each other. Jago managed to disarm her as he pinned Knightwalker to the ground, with his blade around her neck.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me!" Knightwalker yelled at Jago.

"I won't. I'm not a killer if you're thinking about it. It's not the Fairy Tail way." Jago said as he dissolved his long katana into the air. "You maybe Erza's opposite, I won't hurt or kill her or anybody from the guild." He said giving her his bloody left arm.

"Why? Why would you spare me? Why would you pity me?" Knightwalker questioned Jago.

"If you joined a guild, you'll see why I chose to spare you. You may have a cold and ruthless heart, I sense some good in your heart. You can change Knightwalker, me and the guys and Fairy Tail will help you." Jago said still giving her his bloody left arm, which she chose to accept it.

"Would your friends accept me?" Knightwalker asks Jago since she doesn't know what a guild life is.

"Don't worry, I can predict Master accepting you since he's a good judge in character and he can be a perv at times." Jago explained as he sweat dropped from the last things he said. He would explain some parts of being a guild from having a family and friends that would love you in the end to the traditional welcome back brawl. It took him a couple of minutes explaining a few other part, as he was explaining, he can hear footsteps approaching him.

"Jago, we finished that painful step, what's next?" Natsu said as he and the others walked painfully. Knightwalker saw her Earth land counter-part.

"Scarlet!" Knightwalker said as she charged towards to Erza.

'Knightwalker?' Erza thought as she changed into her Purgatory armor and she too charged towards Knightwalker. The two 'Erza's' were about to clash in the middle as Jago managed to beat them in speed as he re-equip his sword into his 2 yamatos as he blocked both of them. "Enough!" Jago yelled

to be continue…

* * *

**Please review and help me set up the next chapter. The next chapter I'll write out Jago so I can focus on our Main heroes. I could use suggestions on how to get the pairs to go on what I call the "Date" chapters in the upcoming chapters.**


	5. Update 1

Update

Sorry if I haven't posted another chapter yet. Writing things out first and checking some things out in my pervious chapters. I'll be writing out Jago for the chapter so I can focus on Team Natsu's training. If you guys have any ideas, inbox me anything how I should set up how each of their training will be different to the romance/date.

I'll be continuing my chapters and writing on my other stories like my Code Geass R2 Rewritten and to my upcoming story for Fire emblem awakening. Hopefully I can continue my stories and have some time due to my college work and actual work.

Peace


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

**Hey guys, sorry if I've didn't post another chapter or update in awhile, I've been busy with college work and actual work. This chapter is a 2 part and I've decided to split the chapter. Hopefully you guys like my chapter.**

* * *

Fairy Tail: Killer Magic Games

Chapter 5: Training day 2

Magnolia Beach

As soon as both 'Erza's' saw each other, they clashed with all their might but Jago intervene the clash with his Yamato's in his hands. Both of the girls were shocked as the masked man stopped their attacks.

"Jago! What's the meaning of this?!" Erza demanded as both her counter part and she put their weapons away. "Why is she here? Did you have something to do with this?" she asked Jago furiously.

"Look, I found your Edolas counter part falling from the sky. No joke. She was falling down from some portal." Jago explained to his friends about the situation. 'I got to keep the fighting a secret from Erza.' He thought as he began to think what would happen if he told her.

"Come on Erza, I know Jago wouldn't lie like that. Remember that we fell down when we both entered Edolas and came back home." Gray said, trying to calm Erza down as best as he could.

"Well if you say so Jago. I know that you have a good judge in character but I hope you know what your doing. She's dangerous to be around with." Erza said as she looked at Jago angrily

"Noted." He said as he put his twin swords away. "Look guys, I told Knightwalker here that I would help her to be come a member of Fairy Tail, so I was thinking of going with her to see master if she would be able to join us." he told his friends as Erza was shocked about this.

"Why would you do that?! She could kill everyone in the guild!" she yelled at him.

"Look! She told me she doesn't know what is like to have a guild so I told her that she should join us and have a family! I don't need your approval Erza, because I don't take orders from you at all! Remember I out rank you!" Jago said yelled back as he leaves them furiously with Knightwalker shocked from the little fight between them as she leaves with Jago.

"Well, what are we suppose to do now? With Jago now out, how are suppose to train?" Lucy asks her friends with most of them shrugging their shoulders.

"Well even without Jago, we'll just improvise with our training." Erza stated angrily which cause some fear in Natsu and Gray. "Natsu: I want you to train alone on the opposite side of the beach, you might want to learn Jago's fireball technique. Gray, I want you to take Juvia and train together. Lucy, I want you to train by the forest. Maybe one of your celestial spirits can help you out. Wend, why not train by the house." Erza said with all of them nodding as they were scared if they would defy her orders. They all left Erza alone, Natsu looked back at a trouble Erza.

* * *

Magnolia Streets

Jago was walking extremely fast as he was pissed off at Erza. Knightwalker was trailing behind Jago, she was still wondering about Jago out ranking Erza. She keeps thinking if Jago can beat Erza. "Jago wait." Knightwalker said as Jago stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" he asks

"What did you mean by 'Out rank'?" she questions

"In this my world, where we give the strongest mages of each guild a class called 'S –class' to who ever pass the trails. In my case, I was to powerful back than. I was given the title of 'Double S-class' mage of Magnolia, the only one in the whole world." He explained to her, which still confused her.

"Double S?" she muttered to herself.

"It's complicated since you're not from this world. Come on, let's go." Jago said as Knightwalker nodded.

* * *

Magnolia Beach/west forest

Lucy summoned one of her celestial spirits, Capricorn. "You summoned me, Miss Lucy?" He said, doing his usual butler bow.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me raise my magic level." She asks her friend.

"Sure thing, Miss Lucy. Now try to be in a Lotus position and close your eyes." He instructed as she complied.

Magnolia Beach/east

Natsu decided to copy his cousin's meditation. As he meditated, he started to gather his fire magic around him. He started to get up; he opened his right hand and gathers the magic around him. "_**Karyū no Hītoendo**__!" _(Fire Dragon's Heat End) Natsu yelled as he forced pushed on his right hand, the fire exploded towards the Ocean water. 'Not bad. Since Jago uses this with ease, looks like I can too.' He thought as he smirked for copying his cousin's move.

The Forest

Gray and Juvia found a little lake in the forest. Juvia keeps on thinking some naughty thoughts of being alone with her love. "Gray-sama." She said in her lovey-dovey voice.

"JUVIA!" he said as he blushed furiously because he had the same naughty thoughts like her. 'Great now I'm acting like her…' he thought as he sweat-dropped 'keep it together Gray, don't act like Juvia.' He continues to think, trying to calm down. He clapped his hands together, remembering one of Jago's move he taught him. A magic circle appeared around him. '_**Aisu Meiku: Yoroi' **_(Ice Maker: Armor) he thought as his magic started to cover his whole body. (Appearance resembles The Shredder of TMNT) "Juvia…you ready? Remember this is sparring, don't go all out." He says as she nodded as the started their little sparring match.

Magnolia Beach/ in front of the beach house

Wendy was practicing her Dragon's roar for the 5th time. Each blast grew more powerful. Carla was happy that Wendy was getting much stronger than she was before but she was also scared of Wendy's new power. '_**Tenryū no Hōkō**_!' she thinks as she blew another Roar into the sky.

Backyard/beach

Erza was practicing with such ferocity and grace. After what Jago did earlier, she was piss that he would let her counter-part be in Fairy Tail. She re-equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She let all her anger out with each swing of her swords. Even if she didn't want to forgive Jago, but she will soon get over it sooner or later.

Later that day….

After the rigorous training that the team did, Jago came back to see how they are doing. "Hey guys." He said as they waved to him.

"Yo Jago." Said his cousin; they bumped their knuckles together. "Where's Knightwalker?" Natsu asks

"She's with Master for a while. I came here to check out things." He explains while Erza was giving Jago the mean look from earlier. "Erza…" he says as he looks at her.

"Jago…" she said venomously as she summoned her trusted sword, as did Jago. The team instantly intervened as they scent some bad blood boiling with the guys going with Jago and the girls with Erza.

* * *

**Review and check you guys later and check out my Other Story Code Geass R2: Rewritten.  
**


End file.
